Killing Intent
by wraithmaster777
Summary: A long figure contemplates his worst urge and greatest joy. mentions of graphic violence, nothing explict...yet.
1. Chapter 1

This is a little one shot and if I get enough reviewers telling me they want to see more than I will make it a multi-chapter fic. Oh and its is/will be (again depending on you guys) a crossover. But unless you know me, you probably won't get which one…So Read and Review if you want more!

* * *

He felt the metallic claws of his right hand/paw flex; the itch beginning to burn with an acidic-like property in the back of what would be a throat. It had been so long since he had fed his perversion, his weakness.

Oh but how brilliant the last time he had fed it had been. Bright Energon spilled in artistic patterns; sparking scraps and mangled forms added to the beautifully macabre scene. Unfortunately so eager was he to feed it, that demon inside, that he had played in front of the entire squad. This had led to imprisonment and questioning, all of them asking the same questions over and over though; Why? Why had he done it? Why had he destroyed every last bot on the field with such glee, dispatching even those damaged to the point that no repair job would ever allow them to be battle ready?

He had answered the same every time; my demon was playing. This had led to a new round of questioning; about how such creatures couldn't exist inside of his metallic flesh and why did he believe in such fiends anyway?

None of them could ever understand his complexities though, so the second round of questioning was ignored; he would purposely pipe rebellious music whenever they persisted in getting answers. They soon left him alone in his little prison cell.

He'd had enough after several weeks and had broken out, killing and maiming anyone in his way. All the while playing one of his favorite songs that just seemed to fit, and old one called "Me Against the World".

When he finally managed to escape from the base he had wandered until finding this cave big enough to hold his form. He had been here for who knows how long; he had stopped keeping time after his break out.

He felt the same claws flex again; that was really getting annoying. Despite being just about offline from inactivity, he still wondered how well he could function without the appendage…


	2. Chapter 2

1 Review means one new part. More reviews equals more parts. So Read and Review, please!

* * *

He stumbled back to base as fast as he could. He was terrified for the first time in as long as he could remember; but in such a situation the great Creator himself would fear the…the…THING, stalking him.

He bit back another whimper as his leg failed him; it was mangled beyond imagination and he knew that only sheer will power was keeping him going. A crunch of feet on sand made him struggle to his feet to face IT.

Looking around there was nothing though. He let out a sound of relief than stiffened at the panting sound that was right behind him.

He turned and his optics widened at the sight, "No…monster."

* * *

Barricade dumped a lump of scrap at Megatrons feet who sneered at both it and him, "What is this?"

Barricade gave him a scared look before whispering, "Our scout sir." Megatron stiffened before bending to examine the body; it had slash marks all across it, nothing unusual when many fighters used some type of blade in close quarters. No what worried and intrigued him were the chunks that had been ripped and the strange puncture wound; it appeared that a great fanged beast had attacked him.

He stood up and snorted, such a thing was absurd though. What, after all, could grow large enough or have teeth string enough to injure a Cybertronian in his proto-form? Something tickled on the edge of his mind, an old story he had heard about this old Autobot training camp, but dismissed it.

Such things were merely tails told to frighten sparklings and Megatron was no sparkling to be afraid of the dark or the things that go bump in the night. He chuckled silently at that since he was now the one who was often doing said bumping.


	3. Chapter 3

I gots another review! And because I did I give you this little beauty! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

He settled onto the bluff overlooking the base, cleaning the great paws and claws of his alt-form. He gave a deep rumbling chuckle when the black and white one found his missing companion; his look and scent of fear were appetizing but he would wait. 

After all it wouldn't do well for the prey to get too suspicious and leave before he was satisfied; now would it? He activated his cloaking abilities and scramblers; sprawling out in the warm sun when he was safe from detection.

A malicious and insane smirk graced his muzzle; the invitation was sent, the guests were all here, the game would be officially afoot tonight!

* * *

Barricade glanced out the window with several other Decepticon officers. They had all seen the body of the scout and agreed with him; something was out there. And it was probably not done with whatever it was after.

He pressed a button and a sheet of medal slid over the window blocking the view. All across the base windows and doors were sealed as well. Megatron may not believe in stories that had been told about this facility but everyone else was beginning to doubt their origin being fiction.

Than again, he hadn't been the one to clean up the base. He shuddered at the memory of the claw marks on the walls, the sickly looking splashed and pools of long dried Energon, and the bodies; mangled, torn, twisted, dismembered, and just all round desecrated-….

He shook his head; it would do no good to brood about it. All he could do was watch his back and the backs of those around him; hoping and praying to the great Creator that they all survived anything that might be thrown at them.


	4. Chapter 4

I got another Review letting me produce another chapter! Er, something that might constitute graphic violence…maybe? Oh well, tell me in a review and I'll change the rating. Read, enjoy, review! Oh and for future refrence I would like it be known that these are meant to be short chapters! Sorry fro any confusion that might have occured. Anywho...once more, enjoy!

* * *

He snickered, a wild and optic widening sound, at the pathetic defenses they had employed against him. With a flick of one of is tails he disappeared; reappearing inside the facility. The same grin as before twisted his muzzle into a parody of happiness; it was time to play.

He slunk along the corridor in full cloak, looking for that perfect…target. His head snapped to the side at a soft sound; he scanned eh area and was met with the right amount of energy.

He creeped into the room that insane grin still twisting his features into something horrifying. He crouched by his prey's berth and waited…THERE!

He pounced, transforming into his half and half form; snaking a hand over his mouth with a nearly inaudible snicker of sick glee. The Cons optics widened and a whimper managed to escape him. Pffft, not like It'd help; this little lamb slept allll alone. Hehehehe…

He stared right into its frightened face as he paced a clawed hand against its voice processor and pulled; it ripped out spraying them both with the life giving green fluid. Shuddering he leaned down to lap some up, watching as it pooled than dripped off the berth in such a mesmerizing way…

He shook himself out of his thoughts when the thing beneath him started shuddering. Glancing into its face once more he sneered; it was already dying. Flashing his fangs he ripped out a chunk of its shoulder, clawed down its flank, gouged out its optics. His teeth and claws snapped, ripped, and shredded the body; the Energon splashing onto the floor, walls, and his own muzzle and paws.

When the last shuttering of death stopped beneath him he pulled back, pleased, with what he saw. What was left of the remains was contorted in the most gorgeously painful looking position; the face that had been left mostly untouched showed the most touching of terrified expressions. He sniffled, such a work of art was enough to get him a little teary.

With a last look he trotted out of the room and left the building the same way he came in. He'd wait to see what happened after tonight, if they left than he'd find something else to do, if they stayed than he'd play much more the next night. For now though…it was time to clean up.

With a content expression he settled into to clean his face and claws; until the next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Review (albeit a strange one) means another chapter! Since I addressed everything I may have needed to address in the last chapter; on with the venting! Read, Enjoy, and please Review!

Blackout had the pleasure of showing Megatron this latest development. Stepping up to him he dumped to body of Rattrap at his feet giving a low bow as he did. He waited for his leader to examine the body before whispering,"It has similar marks to the dead scout sir."

He watched as Megatron straightened and growled at him, "Than do you believe the nonsense circulating that this base is haunted?" He shook his head, "No sir but me and others do believe something is here besides us."

He pulled out some pictures and handed them to Megatron,"These were taken by the security systems. As you can see nothing in this frame but in this next one…" He knew Megatron was seeing what he was getting at. There for the world to see in what should have been an empty hallway was a print of some sort; a print made out of Energon.

Snorting Megatron looked at him, "Than maybe you would be so kind as to show me the exact area of the print, hmmm?" Blackout ducked his head against what came next, "The problem is sir, and the area is in the corridor where Rattrap was situated but when he scoured the hall nothing was to be located. It seems whatever left the mark cleaned it up."

He waited hoping that Megatron would see reason and call for a pull out of the base, "Rubbish, I refuse to believe such stories. I know for a fact that Rattrap was disliked it could have been anybody. We will stay here and regroup as planned. Now take this filth and dispose of it." Blackout watched as Megatron moved off to do whatever it is he did.

Sighing he hefted the body of the spy and did as ordered but lingered in the desert-like area looking for anything suspicious. All he got was the eerie feeling of being watched and sand in his joints.

With nothing to see and getting rather scared by the feeling he turned and headed inside. Blackout would later wish that he had disobeyed orders and left as fast as he could. They all would.


	6. Chapter 6

Onwards with the next bit of this ficcy thing; oh and a warning it's mildly creepy even to me. Any who, Read, Enjoy, Review!

When night fell it found all of the Decepticons huddles into the largest room on the base; the med bay. They had all the lights everywhere on the base on and they had come together –except Megatron- to hopefully deter whatever had stalked and killed two of there own.

Barricade was in the group with all the other officers who had seen the bodies first hand. All everyone else had was the rumors and brief glimpses of the bodies. With a sigh he gave worried glances to the others who returned his apprehension. The lights flickered.

Someone screamed when they completely failed plunging them and the entire base into darkness. What came next completely terrified even the most hardened warrior; music, a soft slow kind which registered as the type called Ball Room music. Than a voice smooth and velvety voice with all the warmth of black ice came out of the speakers along with the music ,"Helloooooo, all my dear guests. I'm terribly sorry and you really must forgive me my manners for not introducing myself earlier. I am Death at your service. And I'm so glad that you accepted my invitation to this little soiree. Now that the chimes have struck it is time for the games! If you can survive until the break of dawn you may leave in piece that same day. If you leave the base or die…well, obviously your stuck here! Hehehe, enough chatter though. The game begins…NOW!"

The laugh had made a few of he younger ones squeak but the last word roared in such a gravelly bestial tone sent many into a panic. He tried along with several others to restore order but 6 of the remaining 14 Decepticons had fled into the corridors.

Shaking his had he called for them to form up and stick together, everyone followed orders. What else could they do in this place turned living nightmare?

He grinned as he slipped out of the old secondary control center. Luckily for him they hadn't realized such a thing existed, and thus would head for the main com-post. But that could wait, some of the sheep had fled and separated from the flock; time for the hunt than. With a glint of sick pleasure sparkling in his optics he crept towards the first of his chosen prey. This was going to be a dream come true.


	7. Chapter 7

Wheeeee! Here's the next part. Oh and yes I know I ripped off the rhyme! It just fit so I'm leaving ot no matter what! As for one of the reviews; yes they are a bit ooc but I wanted the, this way. If I wanted them to be ic then they would, but since this is jsut for fun they aren't. Since that is all; Read, Enjoy, Review! This chapter is mildly scary.

* * *

Treadshot snuck silently along the corridor, hoping to make it to Megatron's Room. If anyone could protect him it was his leader. After all who would dare try and harm the Master of Destruction?

AS he was moving along one of the smaller halls a he heard something, a voice that seemed to be chanting something. He paused for one moment to hear it better; as it got closer and he could hear it he paled. It might have passed for a child rhyme with the way it was set up but the words made him debunk that theory…

_One, Two I'm coming for you._

_Three, Four Better find a locked Door._

_Five, Six Grab your Crucifix._

_Seven, Eight Better Stay up Late._

_Nine, Ten I'm Back Again._

_Eleven, Twelve Welcome to Hell…_

Gulping he grabbed out his blaster cannon and trained it on the Corridor behind him. He never saw or heard the grate up to the side of him until,"Gotcha little lamb…" Yelping he whirled and fired sending up a cloud of smoke. Not waiting for it to clear he took off at ta sprint; the hall being to narrow for his alt form.

As he ran he heard a voice snicker all around him, "Run, Run as fast as you can little man. The moment you stop I win." He moved all the faster at that; when he hit a larger passage he transformed and took off at an even greater speed. HE was so concentrated on getting away he lost track of where he was until he hit a dead end.

He transformed right before he hit the wall and was going to retrace his steps when a shadowed figure with glowing violet eyes appeared at the only entrance/ext of the hall. HE pointed his canon again and pulled the trigger but the creature kept coming forward. He fired again and again until it got close enough and rearing up it swiped the gun out of his hands.

He could only stare now at their attacker; it was big for its form, appearing to be a black fox with poisonous green and blood red markings. Besides its side he noticed it had two extra tails. It was smiling at him now, showing off the rows of razor sharp silver teeth, its violet eyes gleaming manically,"Do you fear me little Con?" Realizing he was trembling Tredshot gathered his courage and dignity, "I am a proud Decepticon warrior I fear no one and nothing in the many galaxies!"

It merely smiled at him, "If that is so than this shouldn't faze you at all, hmmmm?" He tensed at the exact moment the beast crouched and pounced. He fell back and struggled to throw it off but it merely sunk its claws into his armor and circuitry. He grunted when his incisors found an important motor function relay for his arms near his neck and destroyed it; forcing him to go limp.

* * *

He smiled again at his now helpless prey,"Because you gave me such a good chase and put up a fight I'll give you a reward; the name I was dubbed with in my first war. I was called Shinigami." With that he lunged forward burying his fangs into his shoulder ripping and tearing out a great piece of it.

Deciding to try something new he started to slowly and carefully remove every last bit of armor off of his form. When he hit the chest plate area his prey began to whimper and scream. It was only when he had moved up to the neck that he began to beg; choking on the Energon welling up in his mouth and throat. He merely smirked and finished removing the helm, smiling down at his work as he started ripping his internal wiring off of his metallic bone structure.

HE only stopped the slow destruction was complete and the bones bare that he realized he was sitting in a pool of Energon and the Con was dead. Shrugging he stood up and transformed, flouncing off with a sparkle in his eye while humming a cheerful song. Oh it was so good to be alive; it was almost like picking on Ozzies all over again!


	8. Chapter 8

Next bit is actually tame compared to some of the stuff I've written, also some sap. Since I couldn't find much on these two I decided to make this one have some feeling to it. Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

Shinigami lounged comfortably in the exposed rafters of the training section; he watched as a twitchy hot rod circled beneath, unaware of his presence. He blinked when he was joined by another hotrod; this one was red instead of purple though. Smirking he settled down to wait; a capture and death of tow in quick order would be interesting to manage.

* * *

Jolt wrung his hands together while volt now paced, "This isn't good. You saw it too didn't you, the remains of Treadshot?" Volt just shook his head, "Their must be a perfectly rational explanation for this. What does this thing have that profits off our deaths in such a manner? It must be looking for something."

Jolt gave Volt an exasperated look, "It said quiet clearly that it wanted to hunt us. Obviously what it wants it's getting; us, terrified and acting like mindless animals, dying in a horrible manner." Volt gave him a look of unease, "You think he was serious than?"

Jolt threw his hands up, nearly yelling, "That body should speak for itself! Now let's do the smart thing and book it befor…" He was cut off when a wire looped itself around his neck and jerked his struggling body up.

Volt leaped back a bit from where he was standing and looked around frantically, "Jolt, Jolt you there? Come on man I get it, just don't joke around like this. Come one let's leave like you said…" He squeaked when something hit the floor behind him. Whirling around he stared in horror; it was Jolt's head. It looked like it had been ripped off his chassis, what really got to him was the expression; one of utter desperation.

That was the last straw; he transformed and pealed out of there. He moved across the floor of the massive room seeing strange shadows flit here and there; this only made him move faster. It was with some elation that he spotted the doors open on the cool desert-planet night. He was close so close…just…a bit…more…

He slammed his brakes and skidded to a halt as the doors slammed shut; blocking his escape route and taking is hope with it. He transformed to turn around and whimpered at the creature standing there; half fiend of some type and half humanoid.

It licked its lips and rope what he now noticed to be Jolt's rather destroyed body. With some trepidation he found his voice, "Are you going to kill me like you killed him?" He pointed to the body of his, dare he say it, friend; His opposite and partner. The thing looked at him, than the body; contemplating it seemed. It sighed and shook his head, "No, I gather that such a thing would give me no satisfaction. After all seeing you companion is such a state is the most painful and cruel thing I can do to you."

He knelt by Jolt's side and nodded, "Well than you'd be right." He never saw the when it stepped up behind him and he defiantly never saw the claws aiming for his central vertebrae processor. The last thing he saw was Jolt's body, an agonizing sight. If he had seen them coming though he never would have bothered dodging or blocking; what was the point, when your other half was dead?

* * *

Death stared down at the two bodies and frowned, "Hn, that last one was hardly worth it; Bloody awkward time for him to get all sentimental. Ah well, I suppose life or death situations do that to the young; off to the next one than!"

He transformed back and bounded off yipping excitedly, forgetting the bodies behind and focusing on the next victims he might find.


	9. Chapter 9

Nest part! This is almost done and the next part is really gonna get ya in the way of surprises. So Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

Death sat rather smugly in the middle of the main hall. He wasn't even bothering with his cloaks; after all if the last three wanted to get to Megatron they had to go past him. And the eight that had made it to their leader refused to budge because to get to the ship they to would have to go past him.

Of course they might have dared it if Megatron stopped being stubborn, but since he was his prey was securely corralled in that area and he just hat to wait for…Oh! There they were…

He snickered when they all ground to a halt, staring at him with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. How nice of the mot realize their position on the food chain. He stood up and stretched leisurely, making sure to show off the large claws on his hands and feet before yawning to flash his mouthful of razor fangs at them.

He than began to stalk them slowly; beginning to circle them. When he had done several rounds he locked eyes with them and licked his maw hungrily; they were officially petrified.

One got enough guts up to dash in the opposite direction but he quickly snagged him around the neck with a chain eh had grabbed from the rafters of the training bay. With a forceful yank the Con was sent sprawling on his back; gasping and trying to free himself.

While keeping his eyes locked with the other two he reeled in the trapped Cybertronian with all the deliberateness of a master fisher reeling in the big one. With a sick grin stretching is muzzle once more he grabbed the wriggling mech and using his now free and he slashed all the way into his midsection.

Death carefully peeled back the sides along the cut; Shinigami made some deliberate internal slices that made the Con scream in agony and fear. Heh, music to his ears.

He scooped out all the circuits and other mechanical innards of the Decepticon; amking sure to dump them in paln sight of his friends. Than he with the till live mech pinned under him; he transformed into his full alt mode and placed his jaws around his head.

With a decisive snap he crushed its head; the Energon,wires, and processors spraying out in a prettily spewing geyser of lost life. HE pulled back, Energon staining his muzzle and bits and pieces of electronics stuck between his teeth.

Death advanced now on the stock still Cons; teeth bared in a maniac smirk with the lust for the kill burning in his eyes.

The other two never had a chance. When they finally broke out of their fear and shock induced terror he was to close to fight or evade. The chain wrapped around them securely and he ripped at wires in their necks; biting down and snapping the defenseless and precious motor functions node.

Death than separated them. Taking first the larger of the two to play with; he slashed a y shape in his chest and midsection. When he was done he peeled away the armor and metallic flesh to expose the spark, pipes, and wires that made him tick.

Shinigami chuckled at the yells and pleading for mercy; he didn't know why they bothered, he didn't have any mercy.

Death transformed into his halfa form and carefully wrapped his clawed hand around the spark; squeezing it. The reaction was immediate and satisfying; the Con began to trash and squirm as best he could. Energon began to fleck his lips from screaming so loudly and from the incision into his chest.

He left it be and feeling vicious went back to alt mode and began to tear into the exposed cavity with his teeth. Ripping, gnawing and devouring anything within fang range. The last scream died on his lips at the same time the last gurgling dribbles of Energon that spilled out of his mouth stopped flowing.

Shinigami did a mental time check and cursed; he needed to hurry up. If he didn't the other eight and their leader might get away; that didn't play into his plans…at the moment.

He pounced on the other one and remembering the pleasure that came with crushing a live opponents skull; he wrapped his jaws around his head at the same time he plunged his laws into his victim's chest, digging them into the spark found there. The moment the first Energon tinged scream hit the air he put all the pressure available into his jaws; crushing his head and tearing it off with a jerk of his neck.

Death spat out the mangled remains; licking his jaws again to gather some of the gore there. With a gleeful howl he leapt off of the corpse and sprang down the hall.

It was time to finish this his way!


	10. Chapter 10

Longest chapter in the whole story! This is a pretty cool chapter, I mean I like it. Read, enjoy and drop me a review telling me how you like it!

* * *

Megatron sighed as the fools, also known as his men, hid behind him as best as they could. This really was getting ridiculous, what in the world could possibly kill them with fangs and claws? The speed and agility it would have to move at for its size was impossible without a vehicle mode…Wasn't it?

…

Oh who was he kidding, of course it was! Besides he was Megatron; Nemesis of Optimus Prime, Supreme Ruler of the Autobots, and soon to be King of Cybertron; or wherever else he settled down to build his empire-.

He heard a noise outside his room, which for him, was still lit; he had backup generators in here since it was the commander's room. He did take advantage of his position, thank you very much. Megatron was at his limit though, rounding on his men he hissed, "What could possibly send al of you scurrying into my room like mice? There can be nothing out here scarier than me!"

He never saw the next part coming.

He felt something stab into two back ports; offlining him. His last thoughts,'_Damn, maybe my men were right._'

* * *

Barricade watched with some awe at the ease Megatron was dropped; like so much useless slag. The elegant figure behind him seemed to think their leader was just a waste of time; if the look he was giving Megatron's unconscious body was any indication.

He paused a moment to get a good look at their serial killer; short for a mech, slender – pretty curvy for a male-, an animal appearance even in protoform –retaining the legs and back paws while the hands held a pawed look with claws-, the most interesting feature was his face and tails. The face was expressive for being mechanical and animal like; the eyes of amethyst actually showed a wider range of emotions and the mouth looked like it could contort into any expression its owner wanted it too.

The tails were the kind of thing that should be outlandish and unnecessary, yet if you took them away it would seem wrong for him. And he noted with surprise as they wrapped comfortably around his waist and legs like furry shin guards; they were terribly flexible.

Barricade shifted to the front being one of the senior officers but the only one it seemed brave enough to step forward,"Why come here? Why just drop Megatron and not kill him?" He seemed to be putting forth logical questions but his real thought process was,'_Please, oh please, let me buy us enough time to get out of here…_'

He watched as Death thought about his answer, wincing when he stepped closer and pointedly planted a foot on Megatron's head. A not so subtle 'I'm bigger and badder than you, so don't try anything'

"Let's start wit' the second, it's easier to answer. I dropped the lug-head here because I felt like it, ya see? As fo' the first…well it wouldn't be fair to yo fellow pebbles if I just hunted the ones tha' ran." Death leaned forward and locked optics with Barricade making him shiver, the normal circular pupils where more of a pointed oval shape that shifted in the light subtly. They were the eyes of predatory organic animals; on this particular bot, it made him even more terrifying.

Barricade sensing some eminent violence triedto switch tactics, "Well than, may I ask what you are? I have never seen such a Cybertronian as you. All the animal types were rather limited and I thought even they were all long gone." This should lead him off track a bit; it seemed after all the killing he had already done he was deciding to humor the Decepticons that had survived for so long.

The beast sent him a knowing smirk before taking his foot off of Megatron; only to sit on his helm facing the group, "Well since ya asked ,what the hell am, I so nicely I'll oblige. Though forgive me if I have to think a bit on certain parts, I haven't told this story in years…" Barricade heard someone gulp at the veiled threat.

_**W**__**arning: A long talking part, but it's important History. I'll give a cookie if you can figure out the crossover now.**_

* * *

He waited as Death settled back and got a far away look on his face,"It ws I think several thou or so years ago; I had just finished the last of a third world war; not counting a military coupe two years before that. I was getting ready to send my Gundam to rest ,it's a big AI robot by-the-by it wouldn't function without me in the pilots seat, but I got a call from my Doc. So I take my buddy and bid my friends farewell. I never thought it'd be the last time I saw them as a human being, and yes I was just a plain human once; The moment I landed and stepped out of the cockpit I knew something was off, not a second after I thought that I was out cold by a special knock dart. I came to once during the operation, it was painful, a cold burning feeling yet with a shock and pulse of electricity. I just wanted it to stop; but I couldn't do anything, someone must've noticed my heart charts though and I got put back under. When I woke I was in this body; I was so furious I broke the restraints and slaughter everyone in the base. When I went to the hangar to find Deathscythe, yes before you ask that is partially how I got my name but only part, I found him gone. I hacked the scientists' data and found that they'd used his body to create this one, only they made it more flexible and light. No clue how they did it but its kinda cool to be him. Unfortunately no one ever believed me when I told 'em Scythe was special. Ya see when I was younger I attracted a spirit to me; it kept me safe but I would find later when I could speak with it that it was at the cost of those around me. So to get it to help me and not kill my friends I fed its bloodlust using my gundam. It was stuck in there though, couldn't get out. Once I became bound like this it started driving me even more bonkers than I was! So I became desperate, I left earth and headed for space. I met an Autobot ship and they took me on. We bounced around fighting our way to this base. By the time we got here I was already a feared and respected fighter. But the chain of command said to earn official ranking I had to pass the course. The rest you know about though; this is the legendry 'Massacre' Training outpost."

Barricade ,who had at times opened his mouth to ask questions only to be answered, was speechless. Everyone else in the room was as well; they were all staring at Death like he was truly the entity humans called the Grim Reaper.

A voice from the back broke them out of their stupor, "What did you use to look like? And what was your human name?" Deaht got a wistful smile on his face,"I haven't been asked that since I turned Bot."

He turned to stare up at the ceiling brooding on the questions until eh finally brightened and smiled what could be considered a real grin, "I was called Duo Maxwell, of the L-2 colony cluster. I was also known by a code name during the wars, Shinigami or The Reaper!" He than concentrated on a spot by his feet where a hologram flickered to life; a teen of about 16 stood there smiling brightly, with a long, whip like braid of chestnut hair, pale skin, and black clothes you wouldn't think he looked anything like his robotic counterpart. That is until he opened his eyes showing off the large purple orbs.

The image suddenly flickered and disappeared as Death stood up and stretched. They wited for his attack; tensing as theu prepared to go down with a fight. He turned…

And started walking out the door. Barricade called out in surprise, "What's going on?" He was merely giving a darkly amused look, "If you check your internal clocks its sunrise. You are all free to live another day. Now pick up your trash and leave today."

Blackout piped up as soon as he was gone,"Good job outsmarting him Barricade. Now let's get!" Everyone started scrambling, leaving their leader temporarily to get their own effects. As he collected his things and than helped ready the ship he couldn't but help think about what happened. Duo as he was once know, hand't forgotten the time limit; he had let them live. Now that brought up the question why?

HE was broken out of his reverie as he helped heft the still out of it Megatron onto the ship. Everyoen proceeded to their stations whle he took the commanders post. As they lifted off, something nagged at the back of his mind. But when he faced the worlds three moons and the expanse of spacehe forgot it.

They wer leaving now, and the nioghtmare was over for good. After all, with a warning left here no one would ever fall prey to that thing again. With a shapr command they were gone, leaving behind a planet empty of life…

Deep in the hold of anyone had been around would have seen a flash of light off silver and the barest gleam of purple. But no one was around, after all there was no reason to worry; right?

Owari?


End file.
